The Story: My Story
by Saori -WG
Summary: Saori Naomi and Keiko have lived in an orphanage for 5 years in hoping to find someone to take them in. Erk has moved back to Etruria and Lucius is in the Orphange in Etruria. I will have more on the way...
1. Chapter 1

Saori: Hello! I'm writing a new story featuring Keiko (Grayson!) Naomi and Me!  
The story is after the fight with the dragons and Erky goes back to Etruria, and Lucius is nearby in his orphanage.  
Keiko: Yup! I changed my name! ... Again! ...ever... My favorite name!  
Naomi: ...  
Saori: Yup! Our story... You may all know it now. Expect the unexpectedAND the expected. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch.1

"Hi, Saori"

"Oh, hi Keiko..." "What's wrong? You seem so blue..." Keiko asked her friend.

"Yes, I am... I... just haven't been myself... I want to SOOO leave this dingy place"

The girls have lived in an orphange for about 5 years now... Keiko, Saori and Naomi. they have been best friends even before the incident when their parents died. Today, Saori has been hoping for someone to come across and take them all away from the place.

"Ladies...? Why are you not in class?" said a figure behind them.

The girls turned shocked to see the 'principal' behind them her eyes glaring behind her glasses. "Sorry ma'am," the two girls replied, as they scuttered to their class; Naomi was waiting for them.

"Guys...? What were you doing...?" the solemn girl asked.

"Heheh... Saori was like, totally spacing out in the hall!" Keiko laughed.

Saori blushed. "Well. I wasn't SPACING out in the hall... I was... thinking," Saori replied.

Naomi nodded. She knew that Saori was perfectly capable of doing that often.

"Silence ladies!" bellowed the mean old hag of a teacher. "You should be more focused on your schoolwork if you hope to be adopted. People do not wish to adopt stupid children. It makes them look bad."

Saori shrugged. _Who cared? Not them. All they want is for us to be run over by a transporter. Besides, they only look at the little kids._

Keiko smiled a sad smile. She knew what Saori was thinking. Naomi did the same.

Saori was glad that she had such good friends to talk and laugh with. That was the only light in a place like this.

As the bell rang and the teacher was still insisting on ranting, the three girls walked out of the class not with saddy smiles, but with hope that maybe someone was waiting for them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saori: I haven't wrote in a LONG time! I've been too busy to do anything. I think I got better at writing...  
Keiko: I haven't been too busy... Just writing stories about my life writing stories.  
Naomi: Whatever.  
Saori: Well, I thought I'd at least finish the gay chapter before I start on another story... I still need to finish these things... Maybe I will get these done over the summer. (Oo It IS summer! in Texas..) Please tell me whatcha think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Saori: Hiya! It's midnight and I'm writing a story... How awesome is that?  
Erk: Am I going to be in this story soon?  
Lucius: Yeah... I wanna be here too! Oh, and uh... I think you messed up on the Title...  
Saori: I'll get to you both in the next chapter...s. But Lucius! I know, I forgot that I needed a (:)!  
Keiko: I'm tired...  
Naomi: Y' know, we should probably do something more productive in a life.  
Saori: Whatever.  
---------------------------  
Ch. 2

"Garrett!" bellowed Keiko impatiently. "Where is my jacket?"

The little ten year old kid looked at his sister with a big grin. "I dunno... Where did you leave it last?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Easy read," said Naomi as she stole the jacket from behind his back.

Keiko smiled; glad to have her jacket back. She stuck her tongue out at her little brother.

Garrett shrugged. "Just because a lady is looking for a girl and boy doesn't mean it'll be you!"

Keiko looked at her little brother with a gleam of hope in her eyes. "Did you say that a lady was coming today?"

Garrett rolled his eyes at his clueless sister. "DUH. Where have you been? They've announced it over and over..."

Naomi nodded. The kid was right. But something else was bugging her... A lady was coming... and she wanted a girl and boy... Well, she'll probably take the boy and girl twins playing downstairs... Although, that lady can also choose Keiko and Garrett...

Saori leaped into the room with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait for this chance! She danced around the room and didn't even stop to yell at Garrett.

Naomi sighed at her excited sister... All year she would be saying that nobody wanted them, but then when someone came by, she was more excited than any of us. Saori and Keiko always wore their most beautiful clothes... As if it was a banquet or something. Naomi just wore her casual clothes. As for Garrett, he really didn't understand why the girls dressed up. He just thought it was a good opportunity to call them fat.

"Ladies! Hurry! Miss Limstella Would like to see you ALL!" yelled the principal.

Saori and Keiko seemed like they were racing down the stairs. Naomi and Garrett stepped along each stair quietly. Ever since Garrett was little, he has looked up to Naomi and made fun of her sister. He tries to copy Naomi's thief techniques, but he never seems to get anywhere.

The lady at the door was not what a little girl or boy would expect. She had long, black hair with golden eyes that seemed to watch everything, and could even read your thoughts.

"Miss Limstella... Would any of these little ones be watch you're looking for?" asked the principal.

Limstella shook her head in dismay. "No, ma'am. The children who I'm looking for need to be a little older than these..."

Naomi shifted a little. Something was bothering her... This lady was like a puppet. She didn't smile when she talked... But her voice sounded happy. It was just odd.

Keiko accidentally tripped on Saori's dress, causing them both to go tumbling down the steps, and, embarrassing them both in front of Limstella. Naomi rolled her eyes. When will they learn? It happens almost every time... Garrett laughed at his sister as she tumbled. This was pure amusement in his book.

The principal was mortified. Her students acting so stupid and they were the examples of the school! Limstella showed absolutely no emotion though, and hardly seemed to pay any attention. Her luminous golden eyes seemed totally glued on Naomi and Garrett.

"Ma'am, I would like to see those two," Limstella smirked.

Naomi and Garrett felt like their blood froze. Them? Why? Garrett stopped laughing at that moment; he seemed very frightened, and trembled more and more as he neared the carpet where Limstella was standing.

The Principal looked at Limstella with a confused face; her glasses seemed to slide off her nose.

"Miss Limstella, are you sure you would like these two?" It seemed like a dream come true to the principal.

Limstella's black hair flowed as she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure these two will prove useful to my master," she tried to smile a sincere smile, but Naomi saw something different.

Saori and Keiko were devastated.

"Wait, Limstella!" Keiko called as she got up rather clumsily. "Can you take us too?"

Limstella almost started to crack up. "Take you two?" she asked, pointing to Saori. Saori got up, with a sad look on her face. Anyone but her sister; she wouldn't want Naomi to go alone.

The Principal was yet angered (again), "Ladies! Address her correctly! Never mind! Go upstairs! I've had about enough of this!" Saori and Keiko gave a last look at their siblings. Naomi tried to give a look of encouragement, but Garrett crying couldn't stop Naomi's tears either.

Saori sank to the floor. Tears flowed down her face and onto her lap. Keiko ran up the stairs. Saori soon followed.

The Principal took Limstella into her office with Naomi and Garrett. As the orders were filed, and the papers were signed, Naomi and Garrett were to be taken to their new home.

In Saori and Keiko's room now all to themselves; they saw Limstella and her new children, walking to the transporter that will take them to their new home. Naomi looked back at their old home, and looked at her old room with a tear stained face. Saori and Keiko were looking back at her, with eyes just as sad as hers. She made Garrett look back up at the window, sadly, it only made Garrett cry even more, and ran into Naomi for comfort. As they entered the transporter, Saori and Keiko came to a bold decision.

They had to get out of the orphanage; they had to find where Naomi and Garrett were headed.  
------------------------------------

Saori: I'm sorry about no FE character being in the first chapter!  
Lucius: Yeah, Saori. See? Karma exists! Saori: Please shut up Lucius, I'm not feeling too good.  
Keiko: -sniff- Naomi: .  
Saori: Anyways, that's that. Please R&R! It is now... 1:45! Yay!


End file.
